happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Splendid/Gallery
Images of Splendid. File:6ss.jpg|Splendid character info. splendidciezje.png|Splendid's internet season 1 intro. File:Splendid_Intro2.png|Splendid's internet season 2 intro. File:Splendid_Intro.png|Splendid's internet season 3 intro. File:Splendid-intro-o.gif|Splendid's TV season intro. Slendid.jpg|Splendid. File:Splendid´s_house.jpg|Splendid´s Acorn House. File:Splendid_(Gems).png|Splendid from Gems the Breaks. GreatIdeaForSplendid.jpg|Splendid has just got an idea. Splendid2.gif|Splendid's minding his own business. File:Splendid_.jpg|Splendid in From Hero to Eternity looking unsure. SplendidMirrorMirror.png|Splendid as in Mirror Mirror. 9086.jpg|Splendid with an Acorn. 001.PNG|Splendid facing up at the ceiling and yelling over the loss of his bread. Splendid Angry.jpg|Splendid swooping. File:vlcsnap-00001.png|Splendid's death in Gems the Breaks. SplendidDeath2.jpg|Splendid at the end of Wrath of Con. Imagessplendid.jpg|OH NOES! HTF 74 Breaking 01-680x382.jpg|Splendid crying over a book that looks quite familiar. breaking wind.png|Splendid breaking wind. Splendid (Ka-Pow).JPG|Splendid in the Ka-Pow! Series. splendid glasses.jpg|Splendid wearing glasses. Splendid picture.png|Splendid's most detailed shot. Splend.png|Splendid in a picture by The Mole. 02 - Splendidэs SSSSSuper Squad - Mirr-19-42-54-.jpg|Splendid to the rescue! SPL_roughturns.jpg|Concept art of Splendid for Ka-Pow!. See-What-Develops-300x300.jpg|Splendid pull about someone. Happy-tree-friends-htf-see-what-develops----axuuwenuiknox.jpg|Splendid is curious, who's in the car? The Mole? 6.jpg|Splendid saw Handy's corpse. Happyin.jpg|Splendid with From Hero to Eternity. Lazereyes.jpg|Splendid in See What Develops. Petunia car.png|Splendid sliced the wrong car. Snapshot - 4.jpg|A famous example of Splendid's vulneravility. Snapshot - 5.jpg|Kryptonut poisoning. Happy Tree Friends - Upcoming Episode Scrap.jpg|Splendid mentioned in an upcoming episode scrap. see what develops 1.PNG|Splendid in See What Develops. see what develops 2.PNG|Splendid blinded. Splendid landing.png|Splendid when he floats to the ground. Microphone.jpg|Splendid about to test to mic. Happy TreeFriends12345.jpeg|Some fans say this knife harmed him. Splendid looking at the audience.jpg|Splendid looking at the viewers. Episodic Helping helps Splendid ready.jpg Helping helps -0,5sec decap.jpg Helping helps +0,5sec behead.jpg Helping helps holyshit.jpg Helping helps yes.jpg Helping helps Splendid bye.jpg FromHerotoEternity20.PNG FromHerotoEternity21.PNG FromHerotoEternity22.PNG FromHerotoEternity23.PNG FromHerotoEternity24.PNG FromHerotoEternity30.PNG FromHerotoEternity31.PNG FromHerotoEternity36.PNG FromHerotoEternity37.PNG FromHerotoEternity38.PNG FromHerotoEternity39.PNG FromHerotoEternity41.PNG FromHerotoEternity42.PNG FromHerotoEternity43.PNG FromHerotoEternity44.PNG FromHerotoEternity47.PNG FromHerotoEternity49.PNG FromHerotoEternity50.PNG FromHerotoEternity51.PNG FromHerotoEternity58.PNG FromHerotoEternity59.PNG FromHerotoEternity60.PNG FromHerotoEternity66.PNG FromHerotoEternity68.PNG FromHerotoEternity71.PNG FromHerotoEternity72.PNG FromHerotoEternity73.PNG FromHerotoEternity74.PNG FromHerotoEternity75.PNG FromHerotoEternity77.PNG FromHerotoEternity78.PNG FromHerotoEternity79.PNG FromHerotoEternity85.PNG FromHerotoEternity88.PNG FromHerotoEternity100.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 2.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 3.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 5.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 6.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 7.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 8.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 9.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 11.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 12.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 23.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 26.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 29.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 30.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 31.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 32.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 43.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 44.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 45.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 54.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 55.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 56.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 64.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 65.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 66.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 67.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 68.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 69.PNG Wind 31.jpg Wind 30.jpg Wind 29.jpg Wind 27.jpg Wind 24.jpg Wind 18.jpg Wind 17.jpg Wind 16.jpg Wind 15.jpg Wind 14.jpg Wind 13.jpg Wind 12.jpg Wind 11.jpg Wind 10.jpg Wind 9.jpg Wind 8.jpg Wind 7.jpg Wind 6.jpg Wind 5.jpg Wind 2.jpg Wind.jpg Gemstobreak splendid sick.png Gemstobreak lifty and shifty02.png Gemstobreak lifty and shifty03.png Gemstobreak splendid breaking the kryptonut.png Seewhatdevelops splendid01.png FromHerotoEternity32.PNG Lasereyessplendid.jpeg Microphone.jpg Illtakethat.png Wrath 4.jpg Better Off Bread 7.PNG Better Off Bread 5.PNG Better Off Bread 4.PNG Better Off Bread 3.PNG Better Off Bread 2.PNG Devel 10.jpg Devel 9.jpg Devel 7.jpg Devel 6.jpg Devel.jpg Splendidwasabouttopuke.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 10.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 8.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 7.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 6.png Category:Image galleries Category:Character Galleries